


I'm Glad You Were Evil

by thispersonishuman



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis Fowl II is aromantic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, fowl fest 2020, fowlfest2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/pseuds/thispersonishuman
Summary: fic for fowl fest 2020 day three!Artemis and Holly talking about their first meeting.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Holly Short
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I'm Glad You Were Evil

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is ooc, this is my first (written) fanfic!
> 
> (title modified slightly from a song i've been intending to listen to but haven't (the song is called i'm glad you're evil too))
> 
> link to reblog: https://thispersonishuman.tumblr.com/post/627483040234471424/im-glad-you-were-evil

“Artemis, what are you thinking about?”

“Hello Holly. If you truly must know, I’m thinking about the first time we met”

“Do you mean oh, I don't know, when you kidnapped me?”

“Yes. I really have changed a lot since then haven’t I?”

“I mean you were a little shit when you were younger so i certainly have to hope so.”

“Look at me now compared to when I was young and still a criminal, now I have friends, a healthy relationship with my parents, a good person.”

“You really have changed a lot since we first met, haven’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is thispersonishuman.tumblr.com if you want to check it out!


End file.
